


Extended Stay

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is going to be in L.A. for an extended period.  He  makes his interest clear in Charlie early on, but to Charlie's surprise Ian seems determined to take things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Stay

"Your man crush is going to be in town for a while," Don said, plopping down on the couch in the garage.  
  
It took a few minutes for the words to penetrate Charlie's math fog. Finally he turned from his blackboard. "What?"  
  
"Your man crush is going to be in town for a while," Don repeated. "Training."  
  
"What man crush?"  
  
"Edgerton. Ian, you know, the sniper?" Don said, making guns out of his hand and pretending to shoot.  
  
"If anyone has a man crush on Ian Edgerton it's your boy Colby."  
  
Don made a considering face. "True. Doesn't mean that excludes you from having a man crush on him, too. Seems the sniper is just universally appealing."  
  
Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean you want in his pants?"  
  
Don coughed and sputtered, his words tripping over themselves in his rush to deny it. He finally stopped when he noticed Charlie smirking at him, his eyes lit with mirth. "Anyway, I just thought you might be interested to know that he's going to be here. You'll probably run into him around the building. He's running a sniper training school."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the head's up." He grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...thinking you were protesting a little to much there, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think you're projecting. Besides, I can still put you into a really effective head lock," Don said as he drifted back out of the door.  
  
Charlie was left alone again with his board and his thoughts. The idea of seeing Ian was one thing, but having Ian around for a protracted amount of time was quite another. He remembered vividly the way Ian's expression had seemed to see right through him every single time they made eye contact. It was disturbing and strangely alluring all at the same time.  
  
Two days later when he found himself at the FBI office without having been called in he tried to convince himself he hadn't made the trip just to see if Ian was in town yet. He wanted to see Don, that's all.  
  
"Hey, Chuck," Don called when he spotted him coming down the rows. "Look who just breezed in."  
  
"Professor," Ian said smoothly, standing and offering his hand.  
  
"Ian," Charlie said, smiling warmly as he shook his hand.  
  
Ian held his gaze as they shook hands, a small smirk crossing his features as Charlie blushed lightly and then looked away, their hands dropping. "It's good to see you again," he said, smiling. "I was happy when they told me they wanted me to run the school here. I really do have the best time with you two."  
  
"Well, we'll have to make sure we find a way to entertain you," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don looked between Charlie and Ian as the sniper smirked but didn't drop their eye contact. Even he had heard the underlying suggestiveness of Charlie's comment, and if he had heard it, certainly Ian had.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Ian finally said.  
  
"Just let us know when you're free."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. In fact, I'm free tonight. It'll still be another few days before I get things up and running. Maybe you can show me a good place to eat."  
  
"I'd--I mean _we_ 'd be happy to."  
  
Don suppressed a chortle and then pushed off the edge of the desk he was leaning on. "Actually, buddy, I don't think I can tonight. We're swamped. But you two go on ahead."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," Charlie said easily. "What kind of food do you like, Ian?"  
  
"Try me. I'm easy," Ian said, grinning.  
  
Don choked and tried to cover it with a cough. He wasn't entirely successful.  
  
Charlie shot a mildly annoyed look at his brother.  
  
"You okay there, Don?" Ian asked, clapping him on the back.  
  
Don cleared his throat and nodded. "Fine, thanks."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Charlie ignored his brother. "I know a great sushi place. How does that strike you?"  
  
"I could do sushi."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, smiling.  
  
"I need to get down to the range, check through a few things, but I'll come back around six," Ian said. "Okay?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you then."  
  
Ian nodded and said his goodbyes, making a neat exit.  
  
"Well, since you're here and you have like 4 hours to kill, wanna see if there's something you can help us with?" Don said, his gleeful grin making Charlie want to roll his eyes again, especially as he pointed to a large stack of files sitting on the corner of his desk.  
  
Charlie busied himself with Don's files, very deliberately not watching the clock or thinking about dinner that night.  
  
He was, therefore, more than a little startled when a warm, solid hand landed on his shoulder, startling him out of his math-induced reverie.  
  
"Ready to get something to eat, Professor?"  
  
"Oh, um, yes. Is it six already?"  
  
"On the button," Ian said, grinning.  
  
Something about Ian's grin made a shiver run through Charlie, but he hoped the other man didn't notice. He carefully scribbled a note to Don, explaining the two piles he'd made of the files and then gathered his things. "The sushi place isn't far. Do you want to drive?"  
  
"I'd better. Don warned me about your driving," Ian teased.  
  
"Hey! I've gotten a lot better!" Charlie protested as he followed Ian to the elevators and down to the garage. "I haven't been pulled over in months."  
  
Ian snorted. "Don ever teach you how to handle driving at high speed?"  
  
Charlie laughed outright. "Have you _met_ Don?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "He taught you how to shoot a sniper rifle."  
  
"Under duress. And because I practically forced him into it. I think me almost getting killed wiped out any desire he might have had to teach me anything like that again," Charlie said. After a moment, he continued. "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad I was there to help. I take it you've managed to avoid walking into an active crime scene in my absence?"  
  
Charlie winced a little, but he nodded. "Yeah. Lesson learned there." He paused and considered the man sitting in the driver's seat. "So, were you offering?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were you offering to teach me how to handle a car at high speed?"  
  
"Sure. If you can promise me you'll only do it on the course or in an emergency."  
  
Charlie's eyes went wide and an anticipatory shiver ran through him again. "That'd be... I mean, of course I'd only use it if I had to. Thank you. I'd enjoy learning something like that from you."  
  
"Did you want to continue learning to shoot? Or do you still not believe in guns?" he teased lightly.  
  
"I think somehow that me and guns are not a good combination. I prefer to keep them a purely academic study," he said, directing Ian into the sushi restaurant's parking lot. "I have to say I'm a little surprised that you'd want to spend your time teaching me instead of doing whatever it is you do for fun."  
  
"Maybe teaching you something like that is fun for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. Don't you enjoy teaching?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"But what?" Ian said, smiling. He enjoyed doing whatever he could to make the professor even a little flustered. The way his eyes flashed every time he was challenged, even on a little thing, was quite intriguing.  
  
"I don't know. It's just--I thought you'd like doing other things. I guess I don't think of you primarily as an instructor."  
  
"Oh?" Ian asked, amused. "Then how do you think of me? Primarily."  
  
Charlie hesitated for a long moment and then managed to lift his face to look Ian in the eyes. "As dangerous."  
  
Ian nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "I am. Your brother, too. But like Don, I have a side that isn't about taking shots. I do know how to have fun, Charlie. And I'd like to think I'm not dangerous to my friends."  
  
"Is that how you think of me then?" Charlie asked as they got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. "As a friend?"  
  
"Yes. Does that surprise you?"  
  
"Frankly, yes," Charlie said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Charlie shrugged and ducked his head as they were seated at the restaurant. "I always figured you found me useful when there was a case that needed solving, but beyond that you might just put up with me." It was the same insecurity he felt around Don, even after all this time and all the cases they'd worked on together. Deep down he thought that if one day he could no longer help Don they would return to the days of long silences with little time to see each other.  
  
Ian frowned. "Why would you think that? I told you I always have a good time with you."  
  
"Sometimes my old insecurities still get the better of me," Charlie confessed, giving Ian a smile. "I'll try not to let it get in the way."  
  
"It won't get in the way," Ian said quietly. "So, what's good here?"  
  
Charlie paused, wondering exactly what had been going through Ian's mind just then, but he dismissed it in favor of answering the question. "The yellowtail is particularly good, as is the salmon and tuna. But if you really want something special, try the eel."  
  
"Eel it is then. And maybe some of the salmon, too."  
  
They ordered and talked amiably while they waited for the food to arrive. When it did, Charlie found his attention drawn to Ian's hands, especially the way his fingers held the chopsticks, firm and gentle all at the same time.  
  
"Paradox," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What's a paradox?"  
  
"You are, a bit," Charlie answered, reluctant. He hadn't intended for the other man to hear him. "You're so fierce and intense normally, but you're also kind and gentle. It's a paradox."  
  
"I'm not so different from everyone else, once you get to know me."  
  
"Guess I'll just have to re-write all my assumptions about you," Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about assumptions." Ian grinned. "But tell me what you assumed."  
  
"It's embarrassing."  
  
"Tell me anyway," Ian insisted.  
  
"I had assumed you were two dimensional. A sniper, a rather ruthless one, and nothing more. But it's obvious now that there were so many other factors that I didn't account for. Foolish," Charlie chided himself. He placed his fingertips on Ian's wrist. "For that, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. It's a common assumption. Truth is, sometimes I even work to promote that image." But sometimes he didn't. Sometimes he wanted individuals to see behind the facade, people like Charlie and Don.  
  
"I'm glad you don't feel you have to with me," Charlie said. He realized belatedly that his fingertips were still on Ian's wrist and he could feel the sniper's pulse thudding strong and steady under them. Smiling, he started to remove them and then stopped when he thought felt the pulse kick up a notch.   
  
Ian grinned. "That's a poor man's lie detector. Feeling the pulse."  
  
"Does it work?" Charlie asked, pressing his fingers more firmly against the point. He looked up at Ian through his lashes, giving him a soft smile that bordered on sultry. This time he was sure he felt it pick up.  
  
"Why don't you ask me a question and find out?" Ian asked huskily.  
  
Charlie cast about for a question that Ian would be likely to lie in response to. The question was out of his mouth almost before he realized it. "Do you want to sleep with me?"  
  
Ian quirked an eyebrow. "Yes."  
  
Ian's pulse stayed even and steady under his fingertips, and Charlie gulped. "I see," he said, licking his lips. He cast about for something to say next but came up empty.  
  
Laughing, Ian gently withdrew his wrists. "Never ask a question you don't want the answer to. So tell me what brilliant theories you've been using to solve crime."  
  
Frowning, Charlie looked up at Ian. "Who says I didn't want the answer? It just... wasn't the answer I was expecting."  
  
"Because you didn't think I'd be interested in men or because you didn't think I'd be interested in you?" Ian asked gently.  
  
"Both." Charlie toyed with a grain of rice that had fallen off of one of the sushi rolls with his chopsticks.  
  
"Charlie--you're brilliant, attractive... or is it that you thought I'd go for someone more like myself?"  
  
"I figured if you were interested in men that you'd be more interested in someone like Colby or Don. Not that I put a lot of thought into it. I wasn't pining away for you or anything," Charlie added quickly. "Just, as a thought experiment."  
  
Ian smiled. "Tell me more about your 'thought experiment.'"  
  
"It was an academic exercise I undertook just after the sniper case," Charlie said, trying to sound like he was just talking about one of his theories. "I tried to take what little I knew of you and extrapolate it to what might appeal to you in a lover. Clearly, I didn't have all the data I needed."  
  
"Clearly," Ian said, amused.  
  
Charlie blushed and looked away, jumping when Ian took his wrists gently. He placed his thumbs on his pulse points and looked into his eyes.  
  
"The question, Charlie, is do you want to sleep with me?" Ian said.  
  
Squirming, Charlie tried to tug his wrists away, but Ian just tightened his grip. "Yes," he answered finally.  
  
Ian grinned and gently released Charlie's wrists. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"  
  
Charlie rubbed his wrists even though there wasn't any need to do so. He waited for Ian to say something more, but the other man just returned to carefully dipping his Maki pieces into the soy and Wasabi concoction before plopping them in his mouth. "So," he started, leaning in. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Now? We finish our dinner."  
  
Blinking, Charlie sat back. "Is that all?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's a start," Ian said simply.  
  
Charlie smiled and playfully snagged a piece of salmon from Ian's plate. "I think I see."  
  
"Good." Ian smiled, a little relieved that Charlie really did seem to get it.  
  
They finished their meal and then Ian returned Charlie to the FBI garage to pick up his car. He opened the driver's side door and then leaned on the frame, looking at the sniper. "So, when can you start my driving lessons?"  
  
Ian leaned on the top of the car and shrugged. "This weekend? Do you have time?"  
  
"Yeah, I have some time," Charlie said, a small smile on his face. "So, if dinner was our first date, do I get a goodnight kiss?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"  
  
"You, Ian Edgerton," Charlie said, poking a finger against Ian's chest, "are a tease."  
  
"And what does that make you, Charles Eppes? Or have you not been flirting with me?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Charlie said. "But I, on the other hand, back it up with action." He wrapped his fingers in Ian's shirt and tugged while simultaneously stepping forward, their lips meeting. The kiss was inelegant, but passionate nonetheless.  
  
Ian grinned and pressed against Charlie, backing him against the car, demanding entrance with his tongue and then fiercely plundering Charlie's mouth.  
  
He felt Charlie's hands slip around his waist as the seconds spun out. Slowly, he let the kiss break but didn't back up. "That enough action for you?"  
  
Charlie gulped and nodded, not entirely trusting his voice. His fingers itched to pull Ian close and demand more, but he didn't. Ian would be around; there was no need to rush things. "I'll see you this weekend, then?" he managed.  
  
"Count on it." Ian grinned and walked away, a swagger in his step.  
  
"Bastard," Charlie muttered under his breath, smiling as he slipped into his car.  
  
….  
  
When Charlie got home Don was waiting for him. "So. How was your date?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"It was good," Charlie said, realizing just a half a beat later that he probably should have made some attempt to deny that it was a date.  
  
Don's smile grew. "Good. You going to see him again then?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said, also smiling. "This weekend. He's going to give me high-speed driving lessons. Don't say it!"  
  
Don raised his eyebrows innocently, trying to look like he hadn't been planning to say something about hoping Ian's insurance was paid up.  
  
"Anyway," Charlie continued, "you seem surprisingly okay with this whole idea."  
  
"Who do you think set you two lovebirds up?"  
  
Charlie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You set this up?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see _you_ making a move."  
  
"How did you even know I was interested in him?" Charlie demanded. "And how the hell did you pull this off?"  
  
"It really wasn't all that difficult. I just suggested to the FBI that some sniper training would be beneficial and that I knew just the man to run it. I put a basic program together and they approved it. As for knowing you were interested," Don leaned forward, "you don't hide it well, Chuck. You're welcome, by the way."  
  
Charlie sat down across from Don. "And how did you know Ian was interested back?"  
  
"Little bird told me."  
  
"You know, I really hate it when you're all smug and mysterious," Charlie said, flopping back against the chair.  
  
"Deal with it," Don said, standing and clapping Charlie on the shoulder as he went past.  
  
....  
  
"Hey there, Charlie," Ian said, breezing into the FBI break room.  
  
"Hi, Ian. Taking a break from teaching?" Charlie was aiming for nonchalant and hoping that he was making it.  
  
"For the moment." Ian leaned casually against the counter as he made up his coffee. "You know, I've never seen you teach your students before."  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Charlie said, putting down his own coffee cup. He checked his watch. "I have a class in a few hours. Why don't you come by and then you can buy me a cup of coffee after."  
  
Ian grinned. "Anyone ever tell you you're awful bossy?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Charlie said as he gathered his things. He deliberately brushed past Ian as he walked past. "I'll see you in a few hours then?"  
  
Ian shook his head, grinning. "A few hours, professor."  
  
Charlie grinned and nodded, waving at Don and the team as he headed out. He felt light, happy, and glad that he was talking about Game Theory today, one of his favorite subjects. He was well aware of what he looked like when he taught; he wasn't about to be the only one left standing speechless.  
  
Ian stopped by Don's cubicle, leaning a hip against his desk. "Your brother is bossy."  
  
"Yeah, welcome to my world," Don said, looking up and smiling. "Just keep reminding yourself that you think he's cute," he continued, dropping his voice.  
  
"Well that'll work for me, what do you do?"  
  
"I just keep reminding myself that my dad would be really, really angry if I killed him."  
  
Ian laughed.  
  
….  
  
A few hours later Ian slipped gently into the back of Charlie's classroom.  
  
Charlie's attention was drawn automatically to the back of the room as the door opened. He gave him a small smile, but didn't let it break his stride. He finished his lecture notes for the day just as time was up. "Thanks everyone. I'll be up front if you have questions. Otherwise, enjoy your afternoon."  
  
About half the class gathered their things and exited, but the other half remained, gathering excitedly around Charlie to speak with him for a few moments.  
  
It was a cliche, but Charlie really did look like something of a math God in front of his students. Energetic, enthusiastic, maybe a trifle disorganized. But powerful. Beautiful.  
  
When the last student was gone, Charlie took a deep breath and then turned his attention on Ian. He graced him with a blazing smile, and he could feel the color on his cheeks. "Hi, there."  
  
"Hello, Professor. I think your students are in love with you."  
  
"It's just a semester thing, nothing serious. They'll get over it when I grade their exams," Charlie said with a grin. "So, what did you think? What you expected?"  
  
Ian looked him up and down. "More or less." He wondered how many students took a class from Charlie just to watch him work.  
  
Charlie blushed and used packing up his things as an excuse to look away. "You liked what you saw, then?"  
  
"Oh very much," Ian purred. "Maybe you'd like to see me teach my class sometime?"  
  
"I would," Charlie said, brightening. "As long as you don't think I'd be in the way."  
  
"Of course not. Shall we say tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"That's perfect," Charlie said, shouldering his bag. He circled the desk and stood directly in front of Ian, looking up into his face. "Now, as I recall, someone was going to buy me a cup of coffee," he purred, putting a hand on Ian's arm.  
  
"So I was. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"There's a great little place on campus where we can sit in the sunshine and talk," Charlie replied. Ian was managing to look even better than normal, dressed casually in jeans and a black t-shirt, smelling like gun oil and clean sweat. He was tempted to invite him home instead, but he didn't think the offer would be accepted.   
  
"Okay. How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"Cream, two sugars," Charlie said. "Come on, I'll lead the way."  
  
....  
  
The next afternoon, Charlie was stepping quite a bit less confidently as he made his way into the firing range, outfitted with safety goggles and ear protection. He was powerfully reminded that Ian and he were from very different worlds. Waiting until the firing stopped, Charlie eased himself inside, giving Ian a brief wave from his spot near the door.  
  
Ian nodded in his direction, not pausing his instruction.  
  
Charlie watched as Ian prowled up and down the line. He stopped here and there to gently but firmly adjust a stance, make a suggestion, or demonstrate a technique. All of his students seemed to be slightly awed by him.  
  
He observed for almost half an hour while Ian put them through their paces until finally the class was dismissed. "Very impressive," Charlie said, waiting for Ian to join him.  
  
"Want a lesson?"  
  
"Sure," Charlie said, more confidently than he felt. He still didn't like guns, but the opportunity to have Ian pressed against him was too tantalizing to refuse.  
  
"Good, let's get you set up." Ian moved against him, using every excuse he could find to put his hands on him up until he gave Charlie the rifle.   
  
Charlie blushed and grinned the whole time Ian was getting him ready, until the gun was in his hands. "I don't think I could ever get used to the way this feels," he said, his fingers gingerly on the gun.  
  
"Charlie, I honestly hope you never have to," Ian said, patting him on the back. "Now, show me what you got."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Charlie tried to remember what Don had taught him the first time. He teased the trigger and the rifle responded. The shot was wide, but it didn't matter; Charlie's adrenaline spiked anyway.  
  
Ian smiled and calmly offered suggestions, his voice low and soothing.  
  
"Can't get my hands to stop shaking," Charlie admitted, the adrenaline taking a long time to fade. Ian placed his hands on Charlie's, and Charlie took a deep breath, focusing on their weight and warmth. Finally, he nodded and Ian released him again. This time his shot was dead on, center mass.  
  
"Good job," Ian said. "Now, can you do it again?"  
  
"Probabalistically not," Charlie said, even as he was lining up his next shot. "But that's not going to keep me from trying." His shot ended up being a few centimeters left of his previous one, but it was still a good hit.  
  
"Good, good." Ian talked him through a couple more shots, offering critique and steadying his hands.  
  
Finally, Charlie put the safety back on the rifle and handed it to Ian. "Thank you, that was incredible," he said, a little breathless from the surges of adrenaline that had been running through him. "So, do you mind giving me a little demonstration?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"How about we make it interesting?" Charlie said, grinning. "I want six dead-center shots, three in the chest and three in the head, or I get to kiss you whenever I want for the next hour."  
  
"And if I do it?" Ian asked, his lips turned up in a smirk.  
  
"Then you get me however you want me for the next hour," Charlie said. He shivered at the thrill that went through him as Ian's gaze darkened with lust.  
  
Even though Charlie cheated and tried to distract him with noise and blowing in his ear Ian managed all six shots perfectly.  
  
"Guess that means I have you for the next hour," Ian said. He looked Charlie's body over, not bothering to try and hide it.  
  
"Those were the terms of the bet," Charlie said, more confident than he felt. He lifted his chin in defiance.  
  
Ian set about cleaning and putting the rifle away. He took his time, enjoying watching Charlie become less and less certain the longer he stood there. Finally, the chore seen to, he locked the rifle away. "Come on. There's an ice cream place I want to try."  
  
" _That_ 's how you're going to claim your prize?" Charlie asked. He jogged to catch up.  
  
"No, this is," Ian said, catching him as he pulled even with his shoulder and pressing him against the rough concrete wall. He ravished Charlie's mouth with his teeth and tongue until he could feel Charlie's fingers twisting in his shirt, trying to tug it out of his waistband. He broke the kiss roughly and backed away.  
  
"Fuck, Ian," Charlie panted. "I want more."  
  
"Then you should have made a bet you had a chance of winning."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm challenging you to something that has to do with math. Something _hard_." He pushed off the wall and straightened his clothes. "A guy could get the impression that you're just stringing him along though," he said as they made their way out of the range.  
  
"I'm not," Ian said firmly. "I wouldn't do that to you." He stopped and grabbed Charlie's elbow. He dropped his voice. "You'll get everything you want, I promise. All in good time."  
  
Swallowing hard, Charlie nodded. "I'm holding you to that."  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
Ian tried to be more careful after that; after all, he didn't want to be a total cocktease.  
  
….  
  
"You're exaggerating!"  
  
"Charlie, I saw my life passing before my eyes. The wall was inches from the side of the car." Ian shut the door to the Eppes home behind him.  
  
Charlie waved his comment away. "I was completely in control."  
  
Don and Alan looked up from the game they were watching in the living room. "Hey guys," Don said, trying not to look amused. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Ian offered, he _offered_ to teach me to handle a car at high speeds. I wouldn't have taken him up on it if I'd known he was going to be such a cry baby about it." Charlie crossed his arms and grinned at Ian.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "Three weeks I've been trying to teach your brother, and I am convinced it cannot be done without serious bodily injury."  
  
"I still say you're exaggerating. You're in one piece," Charlie said, leaning in and kissing Ian lightly. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. We're still having dinner tonight, right?"  
  
"Right," Ian said. "And I'm starving!" His voice followed Charlie up the stairs and he was grinning when he turned back to Don and Alan.  
  
"Is Charlie cooking for you?" Don asked.  
  
"No, we were going to go out. I wouldn't want to intrude on you two."  
  
Alan shifted. "Actually, I'm heading out of town for the night shortly. Business thing."  
  
"And I've got plans," Don said. "Why don't you have dinner here?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see what Charlie says." Ian did his best to hide his amusement at how Don and Alan both hurried to let them be alone. He wondered briefly if Charlie had been complaining to Don that they hadn't had sex yet.  
  
He ambled up the stairs, getting to Charlie's room just in time to see him slip a fresh shirt over his head. It afforded him a tantalizing glimpse of skin. His hair was still wet from his quick shower, Ian noted. "So, your father and brother are falling all over themselves to get out of our way so we can have dinner here, alone tonight."  
  
Charlie turned, his eyes wide. "I didn't ask them to, Ian. I swear. I've been enjoying our time together just as it's been."  
  
"Charlie, it's okay. I know it wasn't your idea." He smiled. "So, dinner in?"  
  
"I'd like that," Charlie said. "I'd like that a lot." He walked over to Ian and put a hand on his arm. "But only if you want to, too."  
  
"I do want to."  
  
Grinning, Charlie slid his hands around Ian's waist. It was amazing to him how natural it already felt to be in his arms, even though they had yet to take that final, intimate step. "I'm glad. So, should I cook? We can order in, too, if you like."  
  
"That depends. Can you cook better than you drive?" Ian teased.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my driving," Charlie near growled. "And I cook well, too."  
  
"Then by all means."  
  
Charlie kissed Ian swiftly, only to be dragged into a deeper, more passionate kiss. "Easy, Tiger," Charlie said lightly when the kiss broke. "Save it for later."  
  
Ian tickled him quickly and then tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's go downstairs before Don and Alan think we're staying up here."  
  
"I thought that was the whole point."  
  
"You're the one who said to save it for later," Ian purred in his ear. "Now you have to wait."  
  
Charlie shivered, accepting Ian's hand as he allowed himself to be wordlessly led downstairs.  
  
"So what did you two decide?" Don asked.  
  
"Charlie's cooking."  
  
"Good choice," Don said, making sure to hide his wide grin from his father. Charlie ignored him.  
  
"I have some steaks, and I think it's warm enough outside that we can grill some vegetables, too," Charlie said, also trying to ignore the way Ian's hand had snaked around his waist and how his thumb was now caressing the skin at the small of his back. "So, when were you two leaving?"  
  
Don laughed. "I think that's our cue, Dad. You boys have fun."  
  
"I'll be home at six on Sunday evening. Precisely," Alan said, collecting his bags and giving his youngest a hard look.  
  
"Six o'clock," Charlie repeated, nodding to show his understanding. He and Ian would be cleaned up and clothed and doing nothing at all but maybe sitting together on the couch when his father got home. Once the door was shut and the sounds of the cars were gone, Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian again. "I really get you all to myself, in my big empty house, for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Looks that way," Ian said, giving him a kiss.  
  
Charlie held the kiss as long as he could, and when it broke, he still didn't step out of Ian's arms. "And you'll--you'll stay? Here, with me?"  
  
He looked up at Ian, eyes wide and hopeful. He'd wanted the sniper for so long, and now that they were presented with this opportunity, he wanted to be sure of what to expect. He didn't think he could bear it if Ian wound him up and then left him to his own devices again.  
  
"I'll stay, Charlie," Ian said softly. "Unless work--but if it's up to me, I'll stay," he said, caressing Charlie's cheek.  
  
Nodding, Charlie took a deep breath. "Good. That's good." He looked up at him. "I guess I should get dinner started, then," he said, giving him a soft, shy smile.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Of course," Charlie said, smiling at him. They walked into the kitchen together. "Why don't you start the salad and I'll get the steaks in the oven."  
  
Charlie moved confidently around the kitchen, chatting with Ian as he put together a better than average salad and pulling some asparagus out of the fridge to cook along with it. He enjoyed cooking, and it was even better sharing the task with someone like Ian. Finally, the meat near done, Charlie opened a bottle of wine and handed it and two glasses to Ian. They set the table quickly and brought the food out, sitting at the corner so they could be close to each other. "This is really nice," Charlie said, reaching over to squeeze Ian's hand.  
  
"Yes, it is. You made a delicious dinner." He refrained from cracking a joke about his cooking being better than his driving since Charlie seemed touchy about it.  
  
Charlie could almost hear the unspoken wise crack, but he grinned anyway. "I'm glad you like it. In case I've never said it, I really like spending this time with you. It's--intimate. Strangely enough, I find myself wishing you weren't leaving again in a few more weeks."  
  
"You know what? Me too."  
  
"Maybe you should think about staying, then," Charlie said mildly, not really expecting for Ian to consider it. "At the least, you should plan to come back again soon."  
  
"I'll make plans to come back as soon as possible."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, his voice warm. They talked idly through the rest of the meal, and Charlie even persuaded Ian to tell him some of his stories about tracking down dangerous felons. Finally, the meal over, Charlie snagged Ian's glass of wine along with his own. "Come on, let's finish these on the couch."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ian asked, taking a seat next to Charlie. "Nervous?"  
  
"A little," Charlie admitted, knowing that a lie would never escape Ian's notice. "But I'd more closely describe my state of mind right now as... anticipatory." He turned to Ian, his gaze fixed quite against his own will at the sniper's lips. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say anticipatory is the right word," Ian purred.  
  
Charlie reflexively licked his lips. He put his hand on Ian's leg and leaned in, waiting.  
  
Ian closed the distance, kissing him gently at first, then with rising passion. "Upstairs?"  
  
Gulping, Charlie took a moment to get his breath back before answering. "Yes. Most definitely." He set the now-empty wine glasses on the table and stood, offering Ian his hand. A flutter of nervous anticipation shivered through him as he led Ian up to his bedroom.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Ian murmured. He wasn't trying to tease now, just get a sense of where Charlie's head was. "Slow and sweet, or fast and hard?"  
  
"Both?" Charlie said with a smile. "I've wanted you a long time. And we have all night and most of tomorrow."  
  
Ian gave him a smile and a quick kiss. "Fair enough. What do you want for right now?"  
  
Grinning, Charlie stepped close, snaking his hands around Ian's waist. They had a nice seduction happening, and he was loathe to break that mood. "Slow and sweet," he said, his voice soft. "Want to savor every minute of it."  
  
"I can do slow and sweet." Ian's voice was almost a growl and it made Charlie shiver and wonder exactly what he might have just gotten himself into. He tilted his face up, silent invitation to continue, and let himself be led. They shuffled slowly backwards to the bed, kicking their shoes off and then laying down on it to tangle their limbs together as they continued to kiss.  
  
Kiss slid into kiss and Charlie didn't even realize Ian was undressing him until his shirt was half off.  
  
He shivered in the suddenly cool air, and it brought him back to the moment enough to be able to get his hands moving to return the favor. He pulled Ian's shirt out of the waist of his jeans and pushed it off.  
  
"You have a tattoo," Charlie said, tracing the characters with his fingers.  
  
"I do. Would you like to guess what it means?"  
  
"Strength? Honor?" Charlie hazarded, kissing the black ink and running his tongue along it, marveling at the low shudder it got him. "Tiger?"  
  
He grinned and captured Ian's mouth, running his fingers over what he realized had to be sensitive skin. "Doesn't really matter. I like it."  
  
Ian's groan turned into a low moan. "I'd say you should get one, but--"  
  
"But what?" Charlie asked, letting his mouth continue to play at Ian's shoulder while his hands ghosted along the flat plane of his stomach, tracing the defined muscles.  
  
"Well, you're Jewish. I thought it was against your religion."  
  
Charlie grinned and kissed Ian, touched that he would consider something like that. "We've never been that religious," he said, continuing his slow exploration of Ian's body. "But even so, I probably still wouldn't get one. I'm afraid of needles."  
  
"Any other phobias I should know about?"  
  
"Not a huge fan of spiders, either," Charlie said, finally starting to pull at Ian's pants. He could feel the promise of Ian's erection through the denim and it made him shiver. Ian dragged Charlie close by the belt and started to return the favor.  
  
"Guess I'll have to take over spider squishing duties then."  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are we going to talk about arachnids or do this?"  
  
Ian stripped Charlie's pants, leaving him spread out and naked for him at last. He reached between them and grasped Charlie's cock, giving it a long, languid stroke. "Oh, we're most definitely going to do this," he purred.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed up into Ian's hand.  
  
"Mmm, so wanton," Ian noted. He leaned in and claimed Charlie's mouth again as they worked together to push his pants the rest of the way off his hips. Divested of his clothes, Ian rolled onto his back and pulled Charlie with him, giving him access. "Like what you see?" he purred.  
  
"How could I not? You're amazing."  
  
"So are you, Professor," Ian said, smiling and letting his hands start to explore. He licked and sucked at Charlie's skin, testing and learning his reactions. Finally, he placed Charlie on his back, kissing a line across his hips and then sucking him deep into his throat.  
  
Charlie moaned, fingers curling into the sheets. It was difficult not to thrust up into that wicked heat.  
  
Ian took his time figuring out the best ways to wind Charlie up, send his arousal spiraling upwards. He rode through the small shifting movements of Charlie's hips, enjoying the way he felt under his hands. "Do I have to ask if you've done this before?" he murmured into Charlie's skin as one of his hands dipped between his legs to tease at the dry skin.  
  
Charlie groaned and spread his legs wider. "What do you think?"  
  
Chuckling, Ian took that as all the confirmation he needed. "Supplies?"  
  
"Nightstand."  
  
Giving Charlie's cock one last kiss, Ian dug around in Charlie's nightstand, pulling a condom and a bottle of lubricant. He slicked his fingers and slowly bent Charlie's leg back. He teased at the cleft for a long moment, waiting for Charlie's impatient groan, before sliding just one finger inside.  
  
"Ian," he whispered. "God, Ian. More, please."  
  
"Mmmm, like that, Charlie," Ian said as he slowly inserted a second finger. "Maybe next time I'll get you to beg me properly for what you want." He kissed the inside of Charlie's knee, deep affection mixing with lust in a heady combination.  
  
"What makes you think you won't be the one begging next time?"  
  
Ian's eyebrows did a quick dance at the thought and he grinned. He had no doubt that Charlie's creativity was as vast as his genius. "That is a very interesting proposition, Professor," he purred, slipping another finger into him, his lust moving him to impatience. "One that can be explored later."  
  
Quickly slicking and covering his cock, Ian lined himself up and pushed in with a steady, even thrust.  
  
Charlie moaned and tried to relax, to hold himself open for Ian.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie. So good," Ian groaned, sliding almost all the way out and then pushing in again. "Even better than I imagined." He moved steadily, wanting to build Charlie's pleasure bit by bit.  
  
Charlie moaned and slid his hands over Ian's body, down his back, across his ass and back up again.  
  
"Yes," Ian breathed arching into Charlie's touch. Forcing his eyes open, he drank in the sight of Charlie underneath him, neck arched back in pleasure, curls squashed against the pillow, cheeks flushed bright and pink. "Beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to capture his lips while kicking his pace up, driving into Charlie harder and faster.  
  
Charlie moaned and parted his lips, pushing up against Ian. "Needed you for so long."  
  
"You have me, now. I'm right here," Ian said, starting to pant with the exertion. "Fuck. You're so amazing, feel so good. Want to feel you come for me." He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock and started stroking in time to his thrusts.  
  
Charlie moaned and moved in counterpoint to Ian, driving them both closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"Come for me, Charlie," Ian grunted. He could feel his control starting to slip, but he was determined that he'd see Charlie fall apart first.  
  
Charlie hung on for a few more moments but then came hard, spilling himself helplessly over Ian's hand.  
  
"Charlie," Ian groaned as he clenched around his cock. He managed a few last erratic thrusts before he also tipped over the edge, half a surprised grunt falling from his lips.  
  
"Ian!" Charlie stroked his back and held him close.  
  
Ian let his head hang between his shoulders as he caught his breath, Charlie's touch soothing him. Gently, he slipped from Charlie's body and stretched out next to him, gathering him close. "That was incredible."  
  
"Yes it was," Charlie said, kissing Ian's collarbone. "Worth the wait."  
  
"Very much so. And we have the next three weeks to enjoy it to its fullest."  
  
"And after?"  
  
"I'd like to keep seeing you," Ian said softly, stroking Charlie's shoulder. "I know it won't be easy with how much I travel, but... I love you, Charlie."  
  
"You do?" Charlie asked, surprised. He held Ian tightly. "I love you, too."  
  
Ian squeezed Charlie just as tight, pressing a kiss into his curls. "So, does that mean we can give this a try?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Ian said, kissing Charlie deeply, tenderly. He snuggled down into the other man's body heat, making sure to keep Charlie close. "Sleep a little while and then go for round 2?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Most definitely," Charlie said, resting his head on Ian's chest and listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. He smiled to think that he'd be hearing it for a good, long time to come.


End file.
